Contemporary optical communications systems make extensive use of coherent transceivers. Such contemporary transceivers include a laser, an optical modulator, photonic integrated circuit (PIC), modulator drivers, receiver transimpedance amplifiers (TIAs), analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), and a digital signal processor (DSP)—all separately packaged. As a result, contemporary transceivers are large and expensive.